


Running With No Destination

by MutantofTime



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Relationships and more characters will come later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantofTime/pseuds/MutantofTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, it had just been Geoff and Jack. They were a clumsy, yet powerful pair that had smaller crews in fear from the moment they met in Liberty City. They were a dynamic duo, but knew not to bite off more than they could chew. They took on smaller, personal jobs as opposed to large heists, though they hoped to tackle those too, someday.</p>
<p>Sometimes, things still got too hot to handle for them, and they knew they needed to expand. However, they couldn't just go inviting every random criminal they saw, right?</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen in love with Fake AH Crew GTA AU's, so I'm finally hopping on the fic writing bandwagon for it. I have plans to turn this into an Immortal Fake AH Crew AU as well, but not YET. I'm probably going to write how each crew member got there, and then adventures there on? Maybe some relationships later? (Definitely some relationships later). I'm sure the rating will be raised, too. Be patient. Enjoy!
> 
> (Also, this will take place through multiple locations of the GTA world, just so you all won't be confused when a different city's name comes up.)

At first, it had just been Geoff and Jack. They were a clumsy, yet powerful pair that had smaller crews in fear from the moment they met in Liberty City. They were a dynamic duo, but knew not to bite off more than they could chew. They took on smaller, personal jobs as opposed to large heists, though they hoped to tackle those too, someday.

Sometimes, things still got too hot to handle for them, and they knew they needed to expand. However, they couldn't just go inviting every random criminal they saw, right?

...

Right?

* * *

"We've gotta get out of here!" Geoff called to Jack from across the warehouse, juggling the bags they came here for. 3 bodies lay dead in the middle of the room, and Jack was leaving a sickly note with them.

_Don't mess with us again._

It honestly wasn't that menacing, but with the sirens approaching, it was the best that Jack could manage.

"Alright, let's go!" He yelled back, slinging his shotgun over his shoulder and following Geoff out the door to their car. Well, Jack's car.

"We should really get an actual getaway car, shouldn't we?" Geoff asked casually, shoving the bags in the backseat as Jack took to the driver's seat.

"No shit, or at least fake plates!"

They sped off, headlights turned off in hopes they wouldn't be seen, and that they wouldn't hit something either.

Once they were clear and the adrenaline faded, it was easier to make conversation about their plans for the future.

"We can't keep doing this. We're gonna run out of small jobs, Jack."

"I know," he sighed, "But we haven't met anyone we can trust. It's just us, for now."

"But how long can we make do with just _us_? We're already struggling to get heavy weapons, which we _need_ , Jack," the older man insisted, slumping in his seat. "We need to get connections."

Jack shrugged, knowing that Geoff was right. However, he kind of liked what the two had, just them, no one else to look out for. They had each other's backs and that's all that mattered, right?

Geoff rubbed his knuckles nervously, "We need to travel, Jack. We need to meet people."

"You make us sound like single parents," Jack laughed, even more so when Geoff rolled his eyes at the comment.

"If anyone's the single parent, it's _you_ ," he mumbled, too lazy to invent a better comeback.

"Sure," Jack smirked, "Whatever you say, Geoff."

They eventually arrived at Geoff's small apartment, which currently served as their safehouse. This could change though, especially with Geoff continuously pressing Jack to move on from Liberty City. They could come back anytime, but Geoff wanted _out_ right now.

"You know I'm going to sell this place, right?" he asked Jack, though more in a tone of _telling_ rather than _asking_.

"Where do you plan on staying, then?"

"I dunno. There's warehouses and stuff. Or.. we could get a _van!_ We could travel in a van, Jack!" Geoff suggested excitedly.

"Do you really want to sleep in a van?" the larger man asked with a raise of his brow.

"..."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Geoff did eventually win the argument though, simply packing up their few belongings and doing a private sale while Jack was off on an ammo run. Needless to say, Jack was _furious_ when he returned.

It was the worst kind of furious. The silent one, where he wouldn't talk to Geoff and sat stubbornly in the yard of the shoddy place instead.

It was getting dark. Geoff wanted to leave. He'd been trying to negotiate with Jack for _hours_ , and was finally fed up.

"Alright Jack, with or without you, I'm going to New Guernsey," he finally told the other. "It isn't far, and we can always come back here. It's easy enough to buy a small place around here. Or steal it."

Jack sighed, the closest he'd come to speaking yet that night.

After a very _very_ long silence, and a glance at his watch, he stood. "Alright. Let's go."

The two were absolutely prepared to stay at a motel that night, until they stopped to get gas just inside the border of New Guernsey. Fascinatingly enough, the gas station was being held up.

"Let's check it out," Geoff suggested, loading his silenced pistol with deft fingers and sliding it into a concealed holster on his right side.

"I guess," Jack agreed, choosing to carry an automatic pistol on his person.

The two exited their car and approached the doors to the place cautiously, peering in through the glass.

The cameras had been shot, and the only cashier on duty had her hands in the air with the barrel of a gun at the tip of her nose. The two men couldn't see the face of the person holding the weapon, but whoever it was, they had some tact.

Geoff raised his eyebrows as money was handed over to the thief and the thief began to turn away. At this angle, Geoff could make out a very _young_ face, one that made his heart race because no one that young should be involved in this, even if Geoff himself had been. The face was masculine, and he wore glasses with dark lenses. Curly brown hair framed his face, shaggy and in need of a good wash and cut.

Respect points: lost.

That was until the thief raised the gun over his shoulder, and without looking, shot the cashier right in the head.

"No witnesses," he said, the most terrifying grin Geoff had ever seen on his face.

Respect points: GAINED.

"Booyeah!" Geoff shouted without thinking, and the thief cocked his head to the side, grin never faltering. He turned slowly to Geoff and Jack, raising his gun at them too.

"I said no witnesses."

The two older men were too quick for him though, Jack shooting just to the right of the boy's head to distract him while Geoff disarmed him. It was surprisingly difficult, he must say, and caught him off guard. Geoff quickly had the boy pinned, though.

"How old are you?" was his first question.

"None of your fucking business, that's how old," the thief spit out, struggling to free himself, although it would be pointless. Jack's knots were nothing to mess with.

"Ooh, this one's _sassy_ , Jack!" Geoff laughed, but the other man wasn't amused.

"You could've gotten us killed," he said in a monotone voice.

"Wouldn't be the first time!" Geoff piped up, and the younger boy made a point to roll his eyes so far back that it seemed as if they would just roll right into his skull.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of you?" he questioned, making startling eye contact with Geoff.

"Hey, I'm the one asking questions here, buddy," Geoff told him sternly, furrowing his brows.

"I'm not your buddy, guy," the boy mumbled, and Geoff raised one of his lowered eyebrows, taking the bait.

"I'm not your guy, bud."

The thief finally cracked a small sliver of a smile then at the South Park joke, and Geoff grinned.

"I _like_ this kid!"

The mentioned 'kid' scowled at that.

"Ah shit, no Geoff, don't let him grow on you. We've gotta get rid of him."

"Get _rid of him_? He's just a _kid_ , Jack! Look at him!"

"I'm not a _kid_ ," the boy hissed, but it was pointless. He was, and they weren't listening to him anyways.

"We're keeping him," Geoff said in a tone of finality.

"Keeping me? I'm not a fucking pet for your entertainment, assholes."

As he said this, the boy began to wiggle his wrists and pull them apart, testing his ropes. They were tight, but he was sure there was a way to get out of them somehow. He tried to recall Jack's method for tying, but he couldn't reverse replicate it since he couldn't see exactly how it was done. He grit his teeth, simply going back to giving himself rope burn as he attempted to fray the rope with his fingernails.

Geoff, too distracted to notice the boy's antics, tugged on Jack's sleeve like a kid who just saw a toy at the store.

"Listen to him! He's got the mouth of a sailor! He's got fucking _skills_ with a gun, and tact. He's _perfect_ for the crew!"

Jack sighed and crossed his arms. "He's young, Geoff. He still has a normal life ahead of him."

What the boy said next was almost unheard, because he was so quiet. "No I don't."

"What? Of course you do. You could always turn things around, I'm sure your record can't be _tha-"_

_"_ No," the younger cut Jack off, "I _don't_. I've been on my own for years."

The implication of his sentence left the three in a heavy silence until it was finally broken by the boy himself.

"Listen. Tell me about this... crew..." he drawled, a suspicious tone weighing down his words. He needed to buy more time, enough to get the rope off. He was _almost_ there.

"It's just me and Jack right now, but we want to expand."

Jack glares, " _Geoff_ wants to expand."

"Oh, so those are your names. Jack and Geoff. Thanks for the knowledge, now I'll know what to tell the police when I'm taken for witness protection."

His ropes dropped, as did Jack's jaw.

Neither of them were fast enough to catch the boy as he ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I didn't think I'd update this early. :O

"Next time, we're using zip ties," Geoff said bitterly from his seat in Jack's car, his arms crossed as he pouted.

"There isn't going to _be_ a next time. We'll probably never see him again. He's long gone, Geoff."

"He was _perfect_..."

"Quit fucking whining about it!" Jack yelled uncharacteristically. He was severely pissed off. They risked their lives for nothing _and_ their hostage escaped. At least they were able to steal some gas...

"I don't even know his _name_ ," Geoff whined, ignoring Jack on purpose.

"Well isn't that the shittiest outcome of a one night stand," Jack spat, slamming on his brakes _just_ to annoy the older man.

Geoff was silent, having no comeback and angry that he just about got his breath knocked out of him due to Jack being a cunt of a driver.

In the silence, Geoff played around with whatever was in his hands. A gun.. it was the boy's gun.

"I still have that kid's gun," he mentioned to Jack. "It's like a souvenir."

"Glad you have something to remember him by," Jack laughed, shaking his head.

They finally pulled up to the motel they were staying in, the two instantly relaxing at the idea of finally being able to sleep.

"I call the bed," Geoff nudged Jack with his elbow to be sure that the other had heard him.

"That's fine with me," Jack shrugged. "The futon is still better than the floor."

They'd had their fair share of floors in their career.

The two settle in quickly, ordering chinese takeout and watching old movies on the TV in the room. Along with drinking, this lasted until about 2am when they finally crashed.

This gave the boy the opportunity he was waiting for.

* * *

Geoff awoke slowly, blinking his eyes until the dim sunlight became less hazy.

He didn't remember shutting the shades last night.

"Jack?" he called out, but received no reply. He tried to turn, only to realize he was... _tied to a chair?_

"Very funny Jack, ha ha. I'm amused, now let me the fuck out."

Silence.

Geoff began to panic, turning his head as far as he could, only to see Jack asleep and tied up behind him.

"Fuck. Who did we piss off this time?"

It was a rhetorical question, Geoff did not expect an answer and was therefore surprised when he received one.

"Me," a voice from the darkest corner of the room spat. It was a voice that Geoff recognized.

It was the motherfucking boy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, a little creeped out to be honest.

"Showing you how I felt last night."

"Oh great, you've got your revenge. Can you untie us and leave now?"

"No," the boy answered shortly, crossing his arms and stepping forward.

"Why not?" a voice that was Not Geoff's questioned. Geoff turned again, seeing Jack had awoken, although he did not know how long ago.

"I'm genuinely curious about your... _crew_ ," the youngest in the room answered. "And clearly, you two need some help."

Geoff's face flushed, embarrassed that he was being called out and ridiculed by someone who could be no older than 18 or 19.

"What about the crew?" Jack inquired, suspicious towards the boy and his possible motives.

"Well, you guys got a name for it?" the boy needled, making them sound like they were stupid. This did not please Geoff.

"Only if you've got one."

The boy pondered this for a moment, wondering if giving them his real name was worth it. He supposed it would be. From last night, it sounded like he had a pretty much guaranteed job offer within their small crew.

"Michael. Michael Jones," he answered.

"How old are you?" Jack immediately pressed, and Michael, apparently, bit his lip again in concentration.

"Old enough to buy a gun. Well, soon. In July, that's only two months away."

The two older men pondered this. The boy really _was_ young, even Geoff didn't really start his gang career until he was 24, and Jack until he was 20. Considering that now they were 29 and 23 respectively, the bo-.. _Michael_ was starting at an incredibly young age.

However, if what Michael had revealed last night was true, he had no place to go. Even if Geoff wasn't the most moral of people, he could give Michael _something_ , couldn't he? Geoff had always had a strong paternal side, and it sure was coming out now.

"You're in," he said casually, as if it were no big deal. "You'll have to show us your skills though, but we suspect you'll be a good front line shooter. Your shot yesterday was impressive."

Michael flushed; He couldn't remember the last time he had been praised by _anyone_.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, trying to wave off his embarrassment.

"No, _really_ ," Geoff pressed. "You didn't even _look_ at her! And you got her straight in the face! It was cool as dicks, dude."

Michael allowed himself to smile a little. "Thanks."

"Have you been trained at all?" Jack asked, curious as to who had taught him so well.

The curly haired boy shook his head though. "I taught myself."

"Holy shit..." Jack muttered, obviously astonished at that. Even _he'd_ gotten trained, even if it was just by Geoff and some other guys he used to run with when he'd been even younger.

"Don't act so surprised," Michael sighed. "I told you, I've been on my own for years. Gotta learn somehow, right?" he shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"I mean, I guess..." Geoff trailed off, before suddenly piping up again, as if remembering something. "So you gonna untie us now or what?"

"I mean, I never actually _agreed_ to join your little kill club. What's in it for me?"

"I mean, you'll have a place to stay, food, clothes, money... anything and everything, really. And us to protect you," Geoff listed, not really thinking as he babbled on.

"I don't _need_ to be protected. I do that just fine on my own," Michael huffed, and Jack quickly recovered for Geoff,

"Oh no, of course not, we weren't implying you _needed_ it, it's just part of the package deal, kid. We all need to have each other's back in this deal or it won't work out."

Michael pretended to think about his choice, though everyone in the room already knew it.

He started to untie the two men.

"I'm in."

After the two older men were untied, they began discussing ground rules with Michael. Ammo rules, killing rules, etc.

"Only kill if you need to, but leave no witnesses unless it will be beneficial to us somehow," Jack told Michael. "We usually have plenty of ammo, but we don't have a lot of heavy weaponry. Yet. Once we do, we'll need to be careful about how we use it until we can establish a stable connection for this kind of stuff."

"What kind of stuff do you two do right now?"

"Usually smaller raids," Geoff answered. "We don't dabble in drugs at all, but we try to intercept valuables and weapons when we can."

"However, having you with us, we hope to be able to start taking on bigger jobs. Gas stations are overrated," Jack added as he loaded some rounds into his pistol.

Michael nodded as he helped himself to the ammo, having already gotten his gun back while the men had been asleep, "Agreed. So what's the crew's name?

"The Fake Ass Holes Crew. It's Fake AH Crew for short," Geoff proudly answered, and Michael raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh.. okay."

Geoff didn't seem to notice Michael's lack of enthusiasm, which he was grateful for. He didn't already need to be on the bad side of these guys, surprised that he wasn't already after the antics he had pulled in the past 12 hours. He continued to mess with his gun, the safety on (because he's fucking smart) as he listens to the two older men go over the plans for the next 'heist'. It was silly to call it a heist because it was such a small job, but whatever pleases Geoff...

They were apparently going to lie low for a few days, with Jack leaving every so often for light weapons pickup, because he had the intel on those. After they were sufficiently prepared, they were to go on a week long string of robberies from Guernsey City to Vice City and back again. Apparently, it was something that Geoff and Jack had only done twice before, and felt like they were ready to do it again with Michael on board.

"It's really not as scary as it sounds," Geoff said to Michael as he explained the rest of the plans. "We aren't doing anything huge, just holding up the occasional gas station and convenience store."

"We've gotta be sporadic about it though, so as not to raise suspicion or for anyone to see a pattern," Jack told the two as he circled and pinned several locations on their map. "And it's not just robberies. We're going to try to intercept a train on it's way from Las Venturas to Carcer City. Best case scenario, we catch it just before Carcer City at an isolated station, but we don't know how lucky we'll get on that one."

"What's on the train?" Michael inquires, imagining how big their score could be.

"It's a lotta gold," Geoff supplied. "It's from Las Venturas, after all. They've gotta have a shit ton of stuff out there that no one knows about!"

That's a big fucking score.

"How hard will it be to pull off?"

"Hard as dicks, probably," Geoff laughed. "But manageable with you here, and even better if Jack can get some _good_ weapons this time."

"Where do you guys even get them from?" Michael didn't want to ask so many questions, but he was so damn _curious_. This was the most he'd talked to anyone in forever, and it was cool as fuck too.

"Some guy out in North Yankton. We don't know much about him. Just that he's an old fucker and has a son that he's training," Jack replied with a shrug. "But he provides, so we don't ask questions."

"Fair enough," Michael nodded. "Do you guys have blueprints of the places we're heisting?"

The two older men looked at each other. That was a bad sign.

"We really don't have that many connections," Geoff said quickly. "The guy in North Yankton is the only one, really."

_Oh boy._

This was going to be an adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

After they were about as prepared as they were ever going to get, the three piled into Jack's car.

"You ride in back," Geoff instructed as he handed Michael a special carbine. "Shoot behind us if you need to, if we ever get chased. I'll shoot from the front."

The teen nodded at the older man, his heart racing even though the action wouldn't start for a few hours. This was the biggest thing Michael had ever attempted, although it was still described by Jack and Geoff as a small job. All Michael ever did was pickpocket and rob the occasional gas station. Now, they'd be robbing _strings_ of stores down the country's coastline, _and_ catch a train! It was gonna be cool as shit!

"Where's the first location?" Michael asked, peering over Geoff's shoulder at the map he was holding.

Geoff pointed at a red dot on the map, "Here, it's about 2 hours away. I hope you don't get carsick," he laughed, and Michael laughed with him,

"As long as no one forces milk down my throat, I'll be fine."

They all laughed, careful not to visualize said imagery in their minds. Gross.

They traveled mostly in silence, occasionally making a joke or giving directions. Michael spent most of the time daydreaming about the action to come in just a few hours.

 _Finally,_ Jack pulled over, across the street from the small convenience store they were about to hit.

"Alright," Geoff addressed the two. "Michael, you go in first. You need to hold the door open long enough for Jack to snipe the cashier on duty. Then, we shoot the cameras and take the captures with us. Those will be located in the back somewhere. I'll find those," Geoff continued. "You and Jack loot the place, then we'll head out."

The other two nodded, and Jack got his silenced sniper rifle out to line up the shot from his car. Now, all he needed was for Michael to open the door.

"Bring your pistol," Geoff instructed, "To shoot the cameras. Is it silenced?"

Michael nodded, concealed his weapon, and hopped out of the car.

His heart pounded as he approached the door, each step seemingly taken in slow motion.

"Here goes nothing," he whispered to himself, slowly opening the door and stepping to the side, keeping his face away from the rolling cameras.

_BANG!_

Michael was quick on the draw, taking less than 5 seconds to pull out his pistol, locate the cameras, and take them out.

Geoff and Jack were through the door seconds later, and they moved fluidly. It was clear that these two had been working together for years, their movements like clockwork. Michael wanted to be like that.

After Geoff got what he needed, sirens started wailing. Clearly, they'd triggered an alarm.

"We gotta go," Geoff appeared, hustling Michael and Jack as they finished looting.

"Alright, alright," Jack answered, slinging his bags over his shoulders and encouraging Michael, who was at the registers, to do the same. "Just grab it, we need to be out before the police show up."

Michael nodded, and followed the two quickly out the door.

As soon as they were in the car and speeding away, Michael let out a cheerful whoop.

"That was fucking awesome!"

"Hell yeah it was!" Geoff agreed, "Just try to speed it up a little next time, okay?"

"Yeah... sorry. I usually work alone..." Michael trailed off, looking out his window.

"Hey, it's okay," Jack reassured him. "Don't sweat it, I can tell you'll catch on quickly."

Michael gave him a small smile, "Of course. Next one will be smoother, I promise."

And it was. As was the next one, and the one after that.

After having traveled 10 hours and done four robberies, the three decided to call it a night and pulled into a motel parking lot.

"Where even are we?" the youngest asked as he got out of the car and stretched.

"About halfway to Vice City," Jack supplied, and Michael couldn't help but groan.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized, "I don't get carsick, but road trips aren't really my thing."

"You get used to it," Geoff shrugged as he directed Michael towards the motel's lobby. They didn't have much to carry in, they'd leave most of the stuff stashed in Jack's trunk. Didn't need the motel staff seeing it.

Michael got the _absolute joy_ of sleeping on the floor that night, much to his discontent. He made sure the other two knew how he felt,

"Way to treat your new recruit," he muttered.

"Hey, we've all been there, done that. We'll switch it up tomorrow," Geoff negotiated as he snacked on stolen cheese puffs.

"Fine," the youngest sighed, quickly stealing Geoff's snack in revenge and grinning as he did so.

Insults were exchanged, but it was all in good fun before they called it a night.

* * *

What ended up happening the next day made Geoff and Jack want to make Michael sleep on the floor every night.

Michael had woken up very sore, and _very_ grumpy. He tried to keep his irritation in check, but would still lash out on occasion in the car. Despite Michael's foul mood, the first 4 robberies of the day went well. In fact, his extra anger proved useful during the robberies, resulting in Michael being quicker on the trigger and more efficient in the looting. Not a single problem arose.

Until the fifth one.

It was the fifth one that gave them problems.

They pulled up to the store, slightly larger than the ones they'd held up so far. Jack said it'd be no problem, though. They'd been watching it for a while, and had identified a mere three employees on the clock.

"We're armed and they're not," Jack told them. "It'll be easy!"

As soon as the three were sure that no customers were inside, they began.

"You know the drill, Michael. Hold the door, Jack'll snipe that one," Geoff explained, pointing to a woman in khakis. "I'll follow you, shoot _him_ ," Geoff pointed to a man, then to the last woman, "And you take her out."

"What about the cameras?" Michael questioned.

"I'll snipe 'em from here," Jack volunteered. "Then I'll get registers two and three. Michael, you loot register one."

Michael nodded, "Got it."

"Alright!" Geoff shouted, "LET'S HEIST!"

Michael hopped out of the car and approached the store. He held the door, _BANG_ , the usual. He quickly took out his target, and heard more shots over his head, clearly Jack taking out the cameras as planned. The third and final target was taken out seconds afterwards, just as planned.

The curly haired teen began working on wrenching the first register open, Jack quickly appearing next to him to work on the second as Geoff jogged by to snag any footage that had recorded them.

"I finished this one," Michael whispered to Jack after a moment.

"Cool, now we just wait for-"

_BANG!_

Michael's head shot towards the source of the noise, and he exchanged a panicked look with Jack.

"Was that-"

"Go!" Jack demanded, and Michael ran towards Geoff's direction, Jack just steps behind him.

Michael shook his head as he ran. He'd only known these men for a few days and here he was, terrified that one of them was dead.

_BANG!_

_Shit!_

Michael burst through a door, and was shocked to see a police officer restraining a red faced Geoff in a choke hold.

Michael. Had had. _Enough._

The officer reached for his walkie, presumably to call for backup.

"Oh no you don't!" the teen shouted, expert aim shooting the walkie through the officer's hand.

The officer shouted some curse word in pain, but Michael didn't hear it through the blood pulsing in his ears.

"Let him fucking go!" He shouted, raising his weapon at the officer, who was trying to grasp his own gun with his injured hand.

"I said let him go!" Michael demanded again, and when the officer didn't respond quickly enough, Michael put three bullets in him. Head, heart, stomach.

The officer slowly slumped to the floor, his eyes becoming glossy. Geoff stumbled forward, gasping for breath and watching Michael in awe.

Michael was so enraged, he had begun unloading countless rounds into the already dead body.

Jack had to drag him away, and the teen finally calmed down back in the car with nothing but praise for his work filling his ears.

"You did _great_ back there!" Geoff praised the younger one. "I thought I was a goner! He was pretty strong, I couldn't move an inch."

Michael grinned, "I guess I don't know what came over me. I just remembered we were supposed to have each other's backs."

"I don't know what came over you either," Jack started, "But I'd love to see that again. You were scary as shit, honestly," he confided in Michael. "Just so _angry_."

"Well, my nickname _was_ 'Rage Quit' after all, back when I went to school," Michael laughed.

"I can see why," Geoff smiled with him. "It fits."

Jack was about to agree when he saw the lights flashing behind them.

_Where did they come from?_

"Shit! They're onto us, you guys have gotta take 'em out until we can find a secluded area!"

"How the hell did they find out? We didn't set off any alarms!" Michael panicked, quickly fumbling for the special carbine given to him earlier.

"Must've been a silent one," Geoff supplied as he rolled down his window to shoot out of it.

Even though Michael had good aim, he hadn't had much experience with a large weapon, or with shooting from a distance.

There's a first for everything.

Michael rolled his window down too, leaning outward with his right shoulder, since Geoff had the left side. He began unloading rounds, using his scope and aiming to the best of his abilities. He was _thrilled_ when he took out one of the drivers.

"Hell yeah!"

"Keep it up!" Jack encouraged as he drove like a maniac, taking the silliest routes in an attempt to lose the cops.

Michael aimed again, shooting out a few tires and causing one cop car to spin into another, only leaving a few to take out.

"Good shot," he heard from someone in his ear, and he grinned at that, keeping his concentration on the foes behind them.

He jumped a little when a bullet whizzed just _inches_ away from his ear, withdrawing slightly to avoid getting shot. Another hit the top of the car frame above his head. Whoever was shooting had good aim, and Michael wanted to take them out.

So naturally, he just started firing blindly.

Michael scored a few more kills, though Geoff took the majority of them, and after what seemed like _forever_ , they were finally in the clear.

"Good job, kid," Geoff pat Michael on the shoulder. "You've done so well, and definitely proven yourself worthy for this crew."

The teen grinned and saluted Geoff. "Thanks, boss."

"Vice City is about an hour away," Jack piped up after a while. "We've got one or two robberies there, then we just stay a few days until the train departs from Las Venturas. We'll catch it on it's way back to Carcer City."

"Sounds good!"

Michael was _thrilled_. This crew had so much _adventure_ , and this had to be the _best_ decision he'd ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna guess who's in Carcer City?


End file.
